


Worship

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Erotica, Gen, Smut, Sub! Richard Armitage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: It's a known fact that Richard can have self-esteem issues when it comes to his body. You decide to show him that he has a body worth worshipping.Richard Armitage x ReaderErotica
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Reader
Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thirsty for this man and a good night of body worship, goodnight.

The satin wrapped around his wrists was soft, a very nice material that was dyed a deep blue, keeping his wrists immobile as they kept him tied to the headboard. Richard’s face was a blushing mess, his blue eyes dark with need and breath coming into his lungs harshly as he breathed heavily. Lips wrapped around his hard nipple, and Richard’s mouth fell open from the feeling, his eyes closing as nimble fingers pinched the other.

Hell, his cock was so hard, and he so desperately wanted to sink it into the heat of the person above him, but Richard knew that his fantasy was just that: a fantasy.

After all, he wasn’t the master of today’s game this time.

Your lips popped from his nipple, a beautiful little grin appearing on your visage as your lips trailed along his hot skin, kissing every few seconds as you explored Richard’s body; figuring out every single little spot that made him squirm. His cheeks were red, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, watching you intently as you worked.

Your lips were beautiful, feeling so good and setting his skin on fire wherever they went, shivers running down his spine wherever you bit and kissed. Richard was flustered, but he dared not to stop you or make any noise of discomfort (because god, he was far from being uncomfortable beneath you like this) and bit his lip as you worshipped his body with your mouth.

In fact, Richard is sure that if his hands were free, he wouldn't keep his hands to himself. Richard whimpered and squirmed lightly as your lips wrapped around his hard cock, your mouth hot and feeling oh so good as you sucked him into your mouth. Richard’s mouth fell open, and he almost choked when your hands came around to take a handful of each of his ass cheeks and squeeze.

You kneaded his flesh as you bobbed your head, and Richard’s head fell back into the pillow, his stomach inflating and deflating at a rapid pace as he gasped and whimpered. Your fingernails dug into the skin of his ass, and it's a strangely delicious pain as his thighs clench and his muscles strain.

You take your mouth from his cock, and Richard makes a noise of protest. You grab his legs and hook them over your shoulders, and his blue eyes grow wide from the position. It's almost embarrassing how his legs are hooked around your shoulders, but he keeps them there for you, knowing that you wouldn't enjoy it if you lost easy access to his ass.

His cheeks are a deep red, and he hooks his ankles before he whispered to you in embarrassment.

"Love, it's...it's really not all that great-“

He's cut off from a loud moan that rips through him when you dig your fingers into the flesh of his ass while harshly sucking him into your mouth to silence him, and you pull off of him slowly, coming off of him with a ‘pop’ to reply cheekily.

"No, my lovely king. It's not nice...it's magnificent. Seriously, they should call you assitage from now on."

Richard can’t help but to let out a few giggles from the joke before letting out another moan when you suck him back into your mouth. You’re bobbing your head, still kneading the flesh of his ass, and it has Richard moaning softly from the combined feeling of your hot mouth and your soft hands. Richard gasps when you give his ass a light smack, his cock jumping within your lips, and he swears he can see a smirk on your lips.

Each bob of your head and knead of your hands brings him closer and closer to the edge he so desperately wanted to fall off of, his hands clenching and toes curling as you sucked him off. Richard’s hands were tugging on his restraints, his heels digging into the space between your shoulder blades to push you closer to him, wanting as much of his cock in your mouth as possible.

However, when you can tell he’s about to cum, his beautiful voice so high-pitched and gasps escaping his beautiful lips, you slip his cock out of your mouth to tease around where he needs you the most, almost laughing at his frustrated cry.

Your teeth are biting at the flesh of his inner thighs and naval, biting dark marks into his skin. You add in a few hickies as well, admiring the sight of his body being marked and claimed by your mouth and your mouth alone. Kissing his thighs, you give Richard a wicked grin before moving his legs back, holding them up by the backs of his thighs before scooting lower to begin giving the same treatment to his ass.

Richard feels slightly embarrassed feeling so exposed to you like this, but he knows you are enjoying worshiping him like this. It makes his heart swell at the love you give his body, and he bites his lip harshly, wanting nothing more than to cum. Richard's almost at the point to begin begging you to take him back within your lips, but he knows better. You wouldn't give it to him even if he tried to beg. You learned from the best, after all.

Finally, after a while of biting, kissing, scratching, and licking at his flesh, you give him what it is that he truly needs, sucking him back into your mouth. You set a fast pace, chasing his climax back, and Richard can’t help but be vocal and loud. He’s moaning, head falling back against the pillow and eyes closed. His bearded mouth is almost in a perfect ‘o’ as you suck his cock so deliciously, and he gives a cry of your name as he cums deep into your mouth.

You moan as you drink his cum down, his cock throbbing with each pump of cum, and holy hell, you’re still sucking him so harshly and it’s almost too much. Finally, when he’s been milked dry, his body relaxes as you let his flaccid cock fall from your lips. Slowly, you let his legs down, and his knees pop loudly. Richard’s panting, sweat all along his skin, and you smiled down at him as he gazes at you. He can’t form words, he’s so exhausted, and he goes pink when you kiss each mark you’ve left on his body.

Within your hand is a damp rag, and you wipe any saliva from his cock and surrounding area, being so gentle with him, and Richard can’t help but smile at you. Your fingers come up to untie the knots within the satin keeping him restrained, and it loosens enough for him to slip his hands through and down onto the sides of your hips.

He’s lazily kneading the flesh as you wipe him down, and when you’re satisfied, you throw the rag into the hamper by the door before grabbing his wrists and gently massaging the limb. Richard hums in appreciation as you work him to a deeply relaxed state, his aching wrists now a limp and calm dream. When you were finished with your aftercare, you leaned down, laying your body atop his own. Your lips kiss his, and Richard almost shivers when he tastes himself on you.

Oh, he truly understood how you felt now when he would kiss you after eating you out.

He almost feels forbidden to enjoy it, and you bite his lip gently.

“You’re absolutely magnificent.”

He mumbles to you tiredly. Your hands run through his hair, and Richard’s eyes close in contentment as he grips your waist. You kiss his nose, making it twitch slightly, and you replied.

“Oh no, Richard Crispin Armitage. It’s _you_ who is magnificent.”

He blushes, shy as he smiles at you, and you kiss him softly before sliding beside him and cuddling into his side. Richard holds you close, humming lightly before exhaustion takes him, sleep coming easy for him this night.

- **TIMESKIP** -

The next morning, he's incredibly sore when he gets up. Richard almost feels as though he had ran a mile, his legs so sore, and he almost feels sorry for the way he makes you feel after a night of vigorous sex. Carefully, as to not wake you, Richard slips out of bed and limps to the bathroom.

Flicking the light on, Richards’ eyes almost bug from his head when he looks at himself in the mirror. The man can't help but to give a small laugh of surprise at the amount of dark bruises and teeth marks that litter his body. Dark teeth marks, hickies, and bruises lined his neck, his torso, his thighs and hips, and when he turns to see the damage done to his ass, he can't help but shake with a silent laugh. Richard was sure that his ass had received the most of your treatment, and it was honestly quite amusing just how much you had enjoyed worshipping his body.

"Now, that's a sight I wouldn't mind seeing every morning."

Your voice calls sleepily from behind him, referring to the many dark marks that lined his body. Richard gives a flustered laugh, replying.

"You truly did have lots of fun with me, huh?"

"What can I say? A beautiful body deserves to be worshipped."

Richards’ ears turn pink, and you smile at him sleepily. Richard replies softly, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Please, love, you’re too good to me.”

You chuckle and reply, turning over to cuddle his pillow.

“Just as you’re too good to me, Assitage.”

He almost chokes on his toothbrush, and your snickering carries on through the room as he huffs.

“That’s not going away any time soon, it is?”

“Why would you ever assume it would?”

Good lord, you would never let him rest. It makes Richard smile at himself through the mirror.

He was so lucky to have someone so amazing as you.

Yes, lucky, indeed.


	2. Penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO DO A PART TWO. Be on the lookout for some good ole Thorin smut hehehe

It had been a couple days since the night you had decided to rule the bedroom and worship his body, and Richard hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. His marks had healed up nicely, a few of them only a light red now, and Richard had been aching for more.

Though, this time, he wanted to turn the tables and worship you. Richard wanted to do the same thing that you had done to him, but he wanted to do it with his own little twist. A little twist that had the corner of his mouth twitching up into the ghost of a haughty and eager smile.

You were all the way across the room at the bar, seated elegantly in a long evening gown. Your back was bare, revealing the smooth skin that Richard loved to touch and kiss, and his hand brought up his glass of wine to his lips as he watched you so intently from a shaded part of the room.

You were stunning.

A beautiful beacon of sheer gold, silver jewels and light as it shined and reflected off your skin, creating an ethereal glow that enraptured Richard. There was no hope that he could ever take his eyes off of you. Richard took a large sip of his wine, and he watched as you seemed to tense up as if you felt his gaze. Your head turned slightly, your eyes downcast before you glanced up at him.

Richard smirked lightly behind his glass as you seemed to freeze under his stare. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he enraptured you just as you enraptured him. His eyebrow quirked lightly, and you turned from him, your cheeks looking a bit darker than before.

The wine was making Richard’s body buzz, a deep desire sit within his chest as he gazed at his lover from afar, wanting nothing more than to go over to her and bring her into his arms and ravish her…but no, not yet. He had to wait this out…take methodical steps in order to make this the best experience for the both of you.

Like a predator stalking its prey, he stood from his table, beginning to make his way to you when he was blocked by a familiar body. A past coworker began to speak with him, and Richard lost sight of you. He was frustrated, needing to be near you, and when he was finally freed from the conversation, you had disappeared from the bar.

Richard’s eyes darted across the room, looking over irrelevant faces and people as he searched for the only one who mattered the most in the room. His blue eyes caught sight of you at the DJ’s table, whispering in his ear and sliding a bill to him. The DJ seemed amused before nodding, and your head turned, meeting his gaze.

Richard almost gave you a look that asked you ‘what are you planning?’ as he began to make his way to you, and once a popular dance song came on, it was made apparent what your plan was when excited shrills came through the room. People flocked to the dance floor, and once again, Richard lost sight of you.

Through the sea of people, Richard caught sight of your body by the doors to the hallways of the hotel, your head turning to look back and give him a wicked grin. Richard’s lips tugged into a light smirk as he began to quickly follow after you. As he exited the ballroom, the music of the gala a forgotten dream as its muffled beats echoed through the door, Richard didn’t see you anywhere.

Then, he caught your gaze from around the corner, your face watching him with a mischievous gleam. Richard took long strides to you, and you said, leaning yourself against the wall.

“I see you’ve lost interest in the party as well, Mr. Armitage.”

You gazed up at him through your eyelashes, and Richard’s blue gaze darkened. His gaze was intense as he stared down at you, his nose high in the air. His shoulders were stiff and squared, and he replied, his voice hitting a deeper tone that had your spine tingling, staring at his lips that were surrounded by salt-and-pepper stubble.

“They never really were my scene, Ms. (L/n).”

He took a couple steps to you, as very close as he could be without directly laying his body atop yours as towered over you, and you moved to the side a bit. However, Richard was not having any of that and brought his hands up on either side of you, caging you in and whispering to you.

“Oh no, you’re not getting away from me so easily.”

He leaned in, his nose brushing against yours, lips so very close and his breath so very hot. You swallowed thickly, and whispered to him, your palms pressed flat against the wall behind you, your eyes on trained on his lips.

“I never really had a choice now, did I, Mr. Armitage?”

His lips pressed into yours feverishly, his hands coming from the wall to cup your face, and your knees grew weak. His tongue pressed against your bottom lip, coaxing your lips to part, and eagerly, Richard slid his tongue against yours. It was a dance of muscle and saliva, your tongues eagerly dancing against each other as you both kissed.

Your hands gripped his shirt, and he pulled away from you, eyes opening to watch you breathe heavily. Your eyes were blown and dark, staring at his lips still as if you wanted another taste, and Richard smirked lightly. Your hands unclenched his shirt to begin unbuttoning it, your lips coming up to kiss his jaw, and Richard grabbed your hands, whispering into your ear.

“Oh no, sweetheart, you’re not taking the reins this time.”

His lips trailed along your skin, and you sighed deeply, relaxing in his hold. His teeth nibbled on your shoulder, and you bit your lip as he let out a deep rumble. Richard’s hands let go of your wrists to hold your waist, keeping your body pinned to the wall as his hands came up along your back, fingers ghosting along the skin of your back and causing you to shudder.

You whispered to him, your one hand cupping the back of his neck and the other one gripping his arm.

“Richard…Richard, let’s find somewhere more quiet…we’re gonna get in trouble.”

Richard growled at you, but he knew that you were right. The hallways were no place to fuck you senseless…but where could the two of you go? Neither of you had rooms in the hotel, but Richard didn’t mind grabbing one. But no, that would take too much time…maybe the bathroom? It wasn’t exactly ideal, but Richard was becoming a bit desperate.

Richard took hold of your hand and began to speedwalk towards the nearest bathroom. You stumbled a bit, and you laughed lightly, teasing him as your hand went into the back pocket of his slacks to grope at his ass.

“Eager now, are we?”

Richard gave you a look, muttering to himself as he practically dragged you to the bathroom, and when you got inside, Richard locked the door. He stood at the door, his back to you, as you leaned against the wall, and slowly, Richard turned. Like a predator that had caught his prey, Richard gazed at you through his dark eyes, giving you a predatory look as he stalked slowly towards you. Your back pressed against the cold tile, and you let out a gasp as it touched.

Richard was in front of you, pressing into your body, his leg between yours. His lips pressed against yours, immediately intertwining your tongues together, and slowly, Richard’s hands began to pull the straps of your dress down your arms. His fingers brushed your skin, creating trails of fire, and Richard pulled away from your lips to allow you to breathe. His teeth nipped the skin of your neck, kissing and sucking as he pulled your dress down, and Richard pulled away to look at your chest.

His mouth was agape slightly as he watched his hand cup your breast, his thumb brushing against your hard nipple. You shivered, and Richard pinched and pulled the sensitive nub, making you bite your lip. Richard’s eyes flicked up to yours, and you pulled him to you, kissing his lips with an acute vigor, wanting nothing more than to have Richard inside of you.

Richard growled against your lips, your dress falling to your ankles, and Richard’s hand came around to your ass cheeks. He pulled away and asked as he looked down at your panty-less pussy.

“You were planning on this, weren’t you?”

You smirked lightly, biting his bottom lip.

“And so what if I was, Mr. Armitage? What are you going to do about it?”

Richard’s eyes went serious, and you were spun around and pressed against the wall. He took your hands and pressed them flat onto the tile. His hot breath fanned into your ear as he pressed his hard erection into your ass, grinding lightly.

“I’m going to fuck you against this wall, darling….and you’re going to take all of it. Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

You smirked and asked cheekily.

“Am I not a good girl for you all the time?”

He spanked your ass, making you gasp, and Richard said to you calmly.

“If you keep being lippy with me, I’ll leave you here.”

After a moment of your silence, Richard smirked before saying into your ear, his hand coming between the front of your legs and dipping into your wet heat.

“That’s a good girl.”

You let out a sharp breath as Richard’s finger dipped in and out of your heat, his lips kissing and sucking on your neck and shoulders. Your hands clenched against the wall, and your ass pushed into his erection. Richard’s other hand came up to your breast, tugging and pulling as he fingered you. You hummed lightly, and Richard gently pushed another finger into you, stretching your walls and making your legs shake.

“Richard…”

You whispered, your face feeling hot, and Richard hummed in your ear.

“Do you like that, darling?”

You whispered out, your hands clenching again.

“Yes, very much so.”

Richard chuckled lightly, and he changed his rhythm, going from a smooth back-and-forth to a rougher thrusting. Your mouth fell open lightly, and you whimpered, your forehead falling to the wall. Richard grunted lightly, and he slipped his fingers out. His fingers came to your lips, and you eagerly sucked on them, your tongue swirling around and tracing the slender digits. Richard’s mouth fell agape, and he pulled his fingers from your mouth.

His hand went to his belt, unbuckling the leather and unbuttoning his slacks. His slacks fell to his ankles, and Richard sighed when his hard cock was freed from his briefs. His cock was throbbing, leaking precum and red with need. Richard watched as he guided his cock into your heat, your soft sighs echoing through his very being as your heat surrounded him.

Richard’s hand came to your hip, gripping tightly as his forehead rest between your shoulder blades. Richard then began to thrust into you, pushing in and pulling out slowly to savor the feeling. However, Richard’s desire came full force, the awaited pleasure that he had been yearning for driving him to a faster pace.

Your mouth fell open as Richard began to fuck you, thrusting roughly, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the bathroom. Your breath was stolen with each thrust, almost feeling as though you were doing the Heimlich maneuver over and over. Richard’s grunts and low growls sounded into your ear, and Richard slapped the side of your thigh before going faster. You cried out, and Richard moaned softly, his lips kissing your shoulder before he bit it. You gasped, and your fingers clenched before you brought one down to his hip, holding onto the hot flesh.

Your body was hot, so very hot, and sweat was beginning to perspire along both of your bodies. Richard’s hand came down from your breast to hold the other side of your hip, slamming you back into him and making you cry out loudly.

“Hush, darling….we don’t want our fun to end so soon, do we?”

Richard struggled to get the words out, his thrusts faltering lightly with his distraction, and you whimpered. Richard kissed your temple, lips trailing to your cheek before taking your lips for your own. Tongues and teeth clashed as Richard fucked you, your hand coming from his sweaty thigh to tangle into his hair. Richard huffed lightly into your mouth, and your walls began to clench. You whimpered into his lips, your brows furrowed.

“I’m gonna cum, Richard.”

Richard whispered back, his hands clenching onto you with a vice-like grip, the sound and feeling of his balls smacking into you getting harsher as he got more vigorous. Tighter and tighter your walls became around him, and Richard couldn’t help but to moan softly.

“Fuck, you feel so good…cum for me, baby….cum for your king.”

You couldn’t help but to giggle into a moan, your walls clenching around him, and you gasped loudly, your legs becoming weak. Richard wrapped his arms around you, holding you up as you came all over his cock, your eyes squeezing shut and your toes curling. Your legs lifted slightly from how hard you were cumming, and Richard groaned against your cheek.

Richard’s cock throbbed, and he released deep inside of you, warmth filling your body and making you feel so weak. The two of you panted against one another, bodies wet with sweat, and Richard began to leave small kisses along your skin. His hands rubbed your hips softly, and he whispered to you.

“I love you so much.”

You whispered back, kissing his cheek.

“I love you too, my king~”

His cheeks went red, and you smiled at him before Richard slipped out. Grabbing some paper towels, he cleaned the both of you up before helping you back into your dress. He whispered to you, smoothing back his sweat-slicked hair.

“Careful not to move too much, darling.”

You shivered when Richard reached beneath your dress and cupped your hot sex, a finger teasing between your beaten lips and swiping some of his cum that slipped out.

“Wouldn’t want all that cum to slip out and stain your dress…”

You suckled on his finger, tasting his salty cum, and Richard’s eyes went dark again.

“You are insatiable.”

He muttered, and you kissed his cheek, wiping a stray drop of sweat.

“You make me as such. Now come on…let’s get out of here.”

Richard smiled at your mischievous grin and you pulled his hand, dragging him away from the bathroom and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK, PLEASE LEAVE A LIKE AND COMMENT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
